1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a portable shelter and, more specifically to a portable, light-weight tent assembly which can be utilized for shelter for an extended period of time.
2. Background of Related Art
Tents and other portable shelters are utilized in a variety of situations in order to provide relief from the elements. For example, tents have long been utilized for outdoor activities such as camping, and have also been utilized in times of emergencies in order to provide temporary housing, to create first-aid stations and for storage of supplies. Various style portable tents have been designed which can be used to provide shelter. In many situations, such portable shelters are utilized for relatively short periods of time, for example a week or less. Most of these portable shelters are primarily utilized to provide shelter at night and during inclement weather. Generally, desirable features of portable shelters utilized for recreational and other purposes are ease of assembly, ease of dis-assembly, lightweight, compactness and portability of the tent when packed. More and more tents and other portable structures are being utilized in survival and/or emergency situations where they may be needed for extended periods of time and in changing circumstances. For example, when people have lost their homes such as during disasters for example a hurricane, or for the housing of refugees or other such persons. In such cases, the durability of the structure as well as the ability to use the structure not only as a shelter, but as a make-shift house becomes important.
Therefore, there is needed in the art a light-weight, portable shelter which is relatively easy to assemble and which may be utilized for shelter over an extended period of time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light-weight, portable shelter which is relatively easy to assemble and durable so as to be able to be used as a shelter over an extended period of time, for example for a week or more.
In accordance with one aspect, there is provided a portable shelter including a light-weight frame that is collapsible and supports a strong, light-weight covering or skin that is removably secured to the frame. In one embodiment, the frame preferably includes a base which supports a plurality of articulated arms that are movable between an extended and a non-extended position by the provision of a tension wire which is connected to each of the arms. A main roof is positioned over the articulated arms and tension wire in the assembled position such that at least part of the tension is preferably transferred to the roof. In one embodiment, an opening is formed in the main roof which is sized to receive an umbrella unit therethrough. The umbrella unit preferably includes a plurality of telescoping arms supported on the base, the telescoping arms further being attached to upper arms of the umbrella unit. The upper arms may also be attached at one end thereof to a flexible disc member and are covered by umbrella roof material. The telescoping arms are a extendable and retractable in order to move the umbrella unit between the open and closed positions. In the open position the telescoping arms are positioned substantially parallel to the ground such that the umbrella unit forms part of a continuous roof of the shelter. In the closed, or partially closed position, the upper arms of the umbrella unit extend in an upward direction from the ground such that the interior of the tent is fluidly connected to the outer atmosphere through the opening in the main roof. Tubular legs and side walls may also be provided in order to further enclose the shelter from the elements in the assembled position. When assembled, the shelter is durable and provides an environment which may be inhabited for extended periods of time. Once dis-assembled, the shelter is compact, light weight and portable.